A Weird Fate
by ramasioti100
Summary: One would think that Gohan would have learnt by now. But who can actually think straight while on a trip to Vegas?


**A Weird Fate**

**Another one-shot and possible first chapter of a story. If I am in the right mood that is. Most of the One-shots I think of are M-rated due to violence and mild nudity. Not enough to be explicit but certainly enough to make you think about it. Which is what we all want but I won't go into perverted details.**

**One thing you should know before reading my one-shots is that they do not have any clear ending. You have to use your imagination for that.**

**I don't own the characters and I don't hold the copyrights to them. Imagine how much money I would already have if I did.**

**Also say hello to my new Beta Reader . He has decided to help me with the new chapters of my stories.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The After Party**

The half alien half human called Son Gohan could say his life wasn't normal. Being a unique hybrid of a unique species, which didn't exist in the universe he had lived in for the last twelve years, was pretty much the first giveaway to that conclusion. Another tip might be his monkey tail that escaped from above his rear and his wild spiky hair style no one could ever emulate, no matter how much combing you did. But when you compare how different his life was to what people called normal... well it could drive anyone utterly crazy just by thinking about it. The human-saiyan hybrid thought himself to be quite lucky in that regard. Normality was just very overrated in his eyes.

With that said, Gohan was no longer a child, now being seventeen years of age. He had long adjusted to his difference; And no longer found discomfort in it.

His uncle arriving out of nowhere and kidnapping him? Yes, quite a crazy situation indeed, but it did not last very long considering what Gohan had done to the poor weakling of his relative. Fighting the last two members of his alien race with little chance of success? Okay, another maddening activity if done completely wrong. But after witnessing how their corpses smoked once he was done with them without even wasting half of his ki reserves, Gohan still couldn't find any insanity in it whatsoever.

Fighting head on against an alien emperor, who had once enslaved his race and was paranoid about an old folklore myth? Okay, that was madness. And a bit suicidal too. But after beating him with the same folklore that the tyrant bastard always feared, the half Saiyan could only say in his defense that at that time he had been young and foolish and very lucky.

With those flashbacks considered in the equation, Gohan could accurately state that he was currently more than lucky enough.

The first thing the spiky-haired teenager recognized when he woke up was that he was in the middle of a hotel room. Okay, he did remember that. Tess, Karen and himself had traveled to Vegas for one of the biggest companies Expo. LuthorCorp and STARR as top market leaders had to be present for the grand opening of their multinational merging. Many rival companies would rather dig their heads in the soil like ostriches before facing such an unstoppable economic powerhouse individually let alone fused.

Then there was the simple fact his body was being nudged by at least three different gorgeous women. If he had to gauge an accurate statement, they were all barely his age. The hybrid almost raised an eyebrow in irony. This wasn't his first time he found himself in that kind of situation, if Karen and Tess had to remind him every so often. Not that he cared to remember the events of his first wedding. Which just so happened to coincidentally be in Vegas the last time he had visited about two years ago. He could have been about Fifteen at the time; but putting Saiyan puberty into perspective; He had looked like an adult for a long time now.

He could see on his left side was an attractive red-haired lady. With deeper observation, Gohan could see her firmly nudging against his own bulky body, pressing her wonderful B-sized, almost C-sized, breasts into his bullet-proof skin. Not that he wanted that to stop anytime soon. Her midriff and legs were well toned and quite delicious, obviously the result of regular work out exercises.

Then there was a black-haired vixen using his thigh as a pillow. Her black hair framed her precious face, her body worthy of a Greek goddess. Quite ironic considering who she was, if Gohan's memories weren't going awry. Her rounded C-Sized breasts and perfectly trimmed physique had a lingering layer of sticky substance. Her wrist had a half-tied energy rope. The Saiyan smirked a bit. He always amused himself by remembering that the only time he used energy constructs was with his ladies and never when he fought.

Then there was a young blonde, almost two or three years younger than Karen. And she looked quite exactly the same if Gohan's eyes weren't fooling him and they weren't. While not as endowed as the original Karen, and that woman was in a category on her own, this young Karen wasn't to be simply ignored almost a C-size with breasts that could compete against the black-haired twin of hers. Her gorgeous legs were draped over his own left leg, her face nudging his chest with a very satisfied smile on her cute face.

Call him an arrogant douche but Gohan was the best in what he did. And that was pleasuring women until they couldn't move. Having stamina and strength from so much training and fighting would be wasted If not used for things other than killing common street thugs, right?

"_Hey Karen_" The Saiyan said reaching into his mate's mind through his psychic powers.

"_About time you called me_" The businesswoman, who was secretly an alien from another universe in disguise, called Karen Starr responded her tone obviously worried but also a bit scolding towards her husband "_I couldn't find you all night_"

"_Well, I think I found you_" Gohan answered back to one of his wives, shrugging his shoulders in response "_Or a younger clone of you_"

"_You mean?_" The blonde alien from another dimension asked what Gohan understood right away.

"_Yeah, I banged your younger self in this universe_" The hybrid laughed a bit innocently. Though considering his life, Gohan's last night had been like a nun in the middle of a brothel.

"_And you didn't invite me to watch?_" Karen replied with a pout. She wasn't angry at the fact Gohan had found her younger self. She was angry because she couldn't see her younger self's face, when she was fully taken by her once apprentice, now fellow CEO in STARR labs and husband.

"_I pray this Kara isn't as pervert as you_" Another female voice stated with a half-amused statement. Tess Mercer showed up in the mind talk. The once considered Lionel's bastard daughter now holded the keys to the company, now fused with STARR. If that did made his father twist in the grave then it was certainly a great investment to make.

"_That's what you love about me, silly_" The blonde vixen replied towards her wife-mate with a teasing smirk.

"_Point taken there, Tess_" Gohan responded. The half alien saw the younger blonde of his endowed wife slowly coming back to the realm of consciousness "_Talk to you later, you are waking up_" Gohan quickly cut the bond before any of his first wives could reprimand him for that very stupid pun.

"Finally awake" The young blonde vixen grinned, showing she had the same set of bright blue eyes as Karen. The hot teenager crawled up to meet Gohan in the eye and heatedly kissed the Saiyan without any hesitation in her act. Quite bold but Gohan was just as bold. He kissed the teenager back, his own hands going over her hot young body. Kara only felt the pleasure coming from her new husband' skillful hands. She had to reluctantly let go after a couple of minutes. She didn't want to smother him too much. If it was possible.

"You know, I would like an encore of last night. It's not everyday you wear Barb, Donna and me into a sex pulp" The hot blonde said with a sultry tone towards the half alien, her fingers tracing over Gohan's chiseled body. She certainly wanted to repeat their actions from last night as soon as possible. But without her sisters-wives with them then it wasn't very funny. Who would she brag with later?

"In my life, this is just an everyday routine" The Saiyan responded. It certainly was true. Considering he had been banging both Tess and Karen since he was fifteen then three extra ladies weren't much of a problem to adjust.

"I would bet" Kara replied with her naughty tone. She smiled a bit devilish and turned her face towards her sleeping red-haired lover and best friend. Gohan looked on curious by her actions. Kara casually removed the bed sheets from her best friend's naked body and started blowing air. The temperature decreased with her special ability, making sure to focus the freezing breath in very sensitive places. A second later, Barbara was awake after been jolted awake with a freezing orgasm.

"That wasn't funny!" The girl called Barbara yelled out, her chest panting from the unexpected blissful sensation. The gorgeous red-haired was still trying to reconnect the nerves with the brain. Kara simply poked her tongue out while the half alien kept his cool demeanor after his wife's joke.

"Turn it down, people are trying to sleep!" The dark-haired female yelled from Gohan's thigh.

"Well, we all have to sleep" Gohan said a bit amused towards his now Amazonian wife, looking at his watch. Now the Saiyan rose an eyebrow by the time displayed on it "Specially at five in the afternoon"

"Guess the party was a good one" The black-haired warrioress stated still lingering in hangover land. She feel her godly-empowered body a bit tender. But very much worthy it. The other Amazons in Themyscira could know a lot about pleasuring females but they weren't as half skilled as her new mate was.

"Anyway, I'm Kara Kent, she's Donna Troy" The younger Kara of this universe introduced herself and waved her hand towards the still snoring tall and gorgeous Amazonian princess "And the red mess is Barbara Gordon" She said pointing towards the recovering pretty computer hacker from Gotham.

"I remember your names, Kara" Gohan responded. Considering that alcoholic beverage couldn't affect him then he didn't lose any detail from last night. No matter how kinky or naughty they were.

"How could you convince me of doing this?" The redhead beauty asked, rubbing her temples. Her protest was only half-hearted. She thought the trip was more than fun.

"We didn't, Barb" Donna said, now a bit more lucid but still sore in some places. Considering her unique physiology that was saying something "Remember? You were our chaperon and you just decided to join in the middle of the fun" Barbara waved her hand in response.

"Anyhow, where are my panties?" The red-haired computer hacker asked, checking around the wrecked room. The fact she was naked towards three other people didn't seem to bother her that much. It certainly wasn't bothering the other roommates by the visual fest.

"You mean this?" Gohan asked a tad amused lifting a clothe up from the bed's headboard. The material was burnt, two holes with an horizontal slash. Put together and you formed a happy face.

"Kara!" The redhead green-eyed hacker yelled towards her best friend/lover and now wife. Only she had that kind of childish behavior.

"Who said it was me?" The blonde alien smiled, not looking very apologetic about been caught. Because she did want to get caught in the first place. The black-haired gorgeous Amazonian looked back and forth amused by the usual display between her friends.

"I think we need to explain a few things" Donna said towards her new husband. He certainly could handle the three of them put together. But the Amazon wasn't very enthusiastic about her mother or worse her sister. Once any of them caught wind of her leaving the island then Hell would really be on Earth.

"We got married to you. Or maybe to each other" The blonde alien explained without catching her breath "I think we did both, you know, that's how marriage works in Vegas as much as I know"

"Kara, rumbling again" Barb stated now amused but still shaking her head with a small migraine.

"Well, I'm married to a hot guy, so I can do whatever the hell I want!" The Kryptonian replied, only getting tighter around the Saiyan's arm. Gohan wasn't going to push her away anytime soon.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I won't spank you if you don't behave" The demi alien threatened with half seriousness in his warning. Kara only pouted, like a cute begging puppy. Begging to be spanked, that is.

"That's only an encouragement, dear" Donna told them looking back and forth between her sister-wife and her husband with obvious mirth.

"Yeah, typical Kara" Barb stated now. She stretched her arms, feeling them a bit harden for her liking.

"Rumble aside, can any of you explain me why an expert hacker and also Batwoman's partner, an alien from Krypton and one of the Amazon Princess from Themyscira decided to go to Vegas?" Gohan asked like if asking for the weather forecast. He earned three wide-eyes stares.

"How do you know that?" Barbara asked the question. She certainly didn't remember bringing her night activities as Batgirl last night. Even drunk she knew how to keep that secret under lock and key. Otherwise Helena wouldn't have chosen her to be her teammate.

The Saiyan flashed a confident smile before answering to the three different looks from each of his new young wives. Considering he already had three to begin with, then he wasn't afraid or scared of any of them.

"I think I have my own story to tell"

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**Well, quite an interesting gathering of people here to start. Maybe I showed Kara, Barbara and Donna like partying girls. But considering how they work to save people, then they certainly deserve a rest from so much chaos.**

**Not all the details were explained. They will if I ever think of continuing this particular story. But considering it's a one-shot I doubt that. So let's just say that Gohan grew up on his own but also spent time with Bulma learning many things. The rest is up to you.**

**Gohan defeated Frieza by using a mythical folklore? Can anyone guess what I mean with that?**

* * *

**So Gohan's noon started well. Do you think it can get better? I certainly do!**


End file.
